


Secrets and Acceptance

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, M/M, Original Character(s), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achlys felt terrible for keeping the truth of his mutant blood color from Mazpuk for so long. Now that they were officially moirails it kept him up during the day, unable to sleep while he was not sure how his partner would feel about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Acceptance

It was difficult not to fall asleep with how warm and comfortable he was. The arms around him made him feel secure, and the fingers running through his hair were rather soothing. With a sigh Mazpuk cuddled up to his moirail a bit more, but he felt the other stiffen.

“Something wrong..?”

“No, nothing is wrong. I am just thinking.”

He felt fingertips gently brush over the top of a horn, encouraging a slight smile to form. Reaching up, he took a lock of the other’s long hair between his fingers and fiddled with it, careful not to pull it.

“Anything you feel okay sharing?”

There was a stretch of silence between them before the question was answered.

“I have not been honest with you. For that I feel guilty and ashamed.”

“Well, you can be honest now..I’m sure it’s not anything bad.”

Another pause, this time accompanied by a distinct nervousness in the taller troll’s movements: a slight withdrawal from their embrace, as well as a barely noticeable tremble in his hands.

“I..am not an olive-blood.”

“But your eyes..”

“I wear colored contacts.”

“Oh..I guess I just thought you didn’t want to wear glasses..”

Looking up at Achlys, he pulled back a bit so he could better read his face. There was fear in his eyes, but it was subtle, and he couldn’t help but feel he hadn’t been a very good moirail up to this point if Achlys was afraid to tell him something like this.

“What is your blood color then..?”

“Lime..however..”

Taking out a small knife, Achlys pricked his finger and squeezed it, allowing the bright green of his blood to show.

“Oh..wow..”

Mazpuk was speechless, unable to fathom how stressful it must have been for his partner to keep such a secret. He wanted very badly to say that there was nothing to worry about, but he knew the reality of it. Taking Achlys’s hands, he ignored the blood that smeared over his fingers and pressed kisses to both.

“Your blood color doesn’t matter to me. And I hope you know you can trust me to keep this a secret…”

Making solid eye contact, Achlys spoke, his voice regaining its usual steadfast quality.

“I would not have told you otherwise.”

With that he kissed the inside of both Mazpuk’s wrists then pulled him into a tight hug. Though he was still shaking, it soon passed, allowing them both to drift off into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
